1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an embroidering data production system, and particularly, to an embroidering data production system wherein an attractive embroidery pattern can be formed by producing needle location data within a figure so as not to be affected by the visible outline of the figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For instance, U.S. Pat. 3,722,484 issued Mar. 27, 1973, to Strother et al has disclosed a data storage system in which a replica of a desired pattern is optically read by a scanner and thereafter converted to electrical signals, which are input to a data recorder and stored in a punch card.
The above-mentioned data storage system merely changes black and white data read by a scanner to electrical signals and stores them in the punch card, and cannot perform a processing of conversion to sewing data of a predetermined pitch such as required by the current embroidering machine.
In addition, there has been a system in which, after the image processing of original image data input from an image input device, the worker instructs sewing order, sewing pitch, etc. to produce embroidering data.
In such system, however, the operation by the worker requires special knowledge and skill, and thus it is not suitable for domestic-use machines.
Also, a technique of mounting external storage means on the data reading section of the machine main body for use as auxiliary storage means of the machine is disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,784 issued Oct. 9, 1984 to Lukawich.